ultradragonballfandomcom-20200214-history
Mana (matrixkid's version)
introduction I have been with this wiki for over a year now and I have seen many interesting machanics added to dragon ball, such as anti ki and dark matter. My goal is to make a new machanic called mana which could potentionally replace ki. I would also be quite happy if I saw a character use mana. what is mana In the universe(s) of dragon ball, there is a magical power called mana (or magic). Mana is a "replacement" of ki, because when someone uses mana, it doesn't use up any ki or stamina. unlike ki and physical attacks, Mana isn't affected by a persons power. Eg: if a person with a power of 10, fired a blast made of 50 mana (will explain later), it would have the exact same power if someone with a power of 500 googolplex were to fire a blast made of 50 Mana. Mana can be used to enhance someones strength, but you would need more Mana if you had a high basic power. An example of this is mystic Gohan. how to get mana. Every lifeform has mana; wether it's an ameba, or if it's omega shenron, but different beings will have different mana levels. You cannot obtain mana through physical training, but it can be achived through mental training, eg: meditation. The only other way to obtain mana is by absorbing the power stars, or the very rarely found (in the universe) Mana Crystals. mana crystals and power stars. Blue Power Stars: as an antipod to the regular power stars, the Blue power stars multiply your mana by 5x, just like a power star, you can only use a mana star for up to 16 days, althrough unlike power stars, your mana won't increase slowly over time. only 100 mana stars were created. mana crystals are crystals that store a lot of mana, these crystals are very rare and are only found in small sizes (rule of thumb is 25 cm high, and 12 cm thick). the average mana crystal will give you roughly 40m' (m' stands for mana points). the rareaty of these crystals makes it that they can only be found on 3% of all planets in the universe, so unless you want to go on a very long journey to find the crystals, do meditation. the only place (in this universe) that you can "commonly" find mana crystals is Planet Mana-ros, but the crystals are still as rare as diamonds on that planet. Different universes will have different amounts of Mana crystals. There are even universes that have the same mass as our universe, but every object (planets and stars included) is made of Mana Crystals. Hunter found one of these universes and was "addicted" to absorbing Mana Crystals. mana system. mana is kind of like ki due to the fact that it can be numerically defined depending on how dense the mana is (just like a power level). the amount of mana that can be stored in a person is gigantic, so there is a system that can fix that. these are the levels of mana and what they can be used for: mana level A: If someone has a mana level of 999 or below, it can be named 999A or 999m'. with a mana level of 100 a, they can increase their power (temporarily) by 1,000,000 power units, they can create boulders and small hills, they can also make it rain around a 1k radius (the reason why I did 100 is because you can do jack squat with 1). mana level B: if someone has a mana level of 1,000, it cam be named 1B or 1,000m'. with a Mana level of around 1,000, they can use but are not limited to: creating 2 story houses, making average sized hills, making lakes and can make it rain in a 10-12k radius. Mana Level C: if someone has a mana level of 1,000,000, it will be called 1C. these kinds of people can: make small dwarf planets, make enough water to make an ocean (on earth), make it rain all around earth, and increase your power by 10,000,000,000 power units (temporarily). The levels of mana will keep going through D, E, F, and so on if you multiply your mana by 1,000 until you reach Z. once you reach 999.999Z, and increase by a level Y mana, you will go to a Mana Level of AA. when you get to AA, you will go to AB, AC, AD and so fourth. please read If you have read this, then please tell me how you think of this new machanic, I know that Azar'zer has taken a shine to it, so let me know if this is a machanic that should be left out of dragon ball, or if it would be an interesting feature. Category:Magic Spell